Happiness is a gift
by harshamrknd
Summary: When Percy moves to Forks, he never thought high school could be this dangerous but what else can you expect.(On temporary Hiatus).
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time trying a cross-over so please go easy on me. I have always wanted to write a cross-over between Percy Jackson and Twilight and here it is. Please no flames.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please read, review, fav and follow.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**This story is based after the 2nd Giant war (Annabeth dies) and during Twilight.**

_**(Percy)**_

I got off the plane and entered the airport looking for a particular person. This person was my uncle. Truth be told, I didn't even know that I had one till 24 hours I am currently waiting in the Port Angeles airport for someone I have never met before and only one ting is running in my mind 'Annabeth'. Why would fate always play games with me? I mean, first the prophecies amd then loosing Annabeth. To say that I was heartbroken would be an understatement. It had been 4 months since her death and I could still see her dying in front of me. I could still remember her last wish,'Live happily for the both us.' I spent these 4 months grieving for her but mom had had enough and sat me down for a talk.

_Flashback_

_"Percy I know that you loved Annabeth with all your heart but this has to stop. You can't just stop living your life. I know it hurts honey but think about it. Would Annabeth want you to be like this? Would you want her to stop living if something happened to you?"_

_"No, I would would never but how can I forget whats happen?"_

_"Noone is telling you to forget her. All I am saying is to fulfill her dying wish just like she wanted you to. She wanted you to live happy and long life."_

_"Mom,will I see her if I die?"_

_"PERCY JACKSON, DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP YOUR LIFE. She would be very sad if she knew that you threw away your life. Live! Live in her memory. Live to fulfill her wish. Never give up, thats what she would expect from you. When the time is right, you will meet her but till then live life for the both of you."_

_I determined that second that I would live. I will fulfill her wish and when I meet her in death, she will be proud of me. I will strive to make her proud . But I could stay here. I had to get away from here._

_"i can't live here mom nor can I go to camp. They hold too many memories."_

_"I know a place where you could go. I never told you but you have an uncle. He is my step-brother, Charlie. He lives in Forks, Washington. You could go live with him for your high school period. He even has a daughter about your age."_

_i couldn't think of any reason to say no so I accepted._

_flashback end_

As I was thinking about this, I noticed a man walking towards me from a cruiser. He was wearing a sheriff's uniform and was looking at me with...suspicion?

"You wouldn't be Percy, would you?"

"Yes, I am Percy Jackson. How can I help you sheriff?" Ok now I was suspicious. What would a policeman want with me? I could come up with only one reason, 'monster'.

"Sally told me all about you but she never told me you would be so athletic.", he said looking me up and down. It was than that I realised that this was my uncle Charlie. Man, was I in trouble. A troublemaker like me in a cheif's house, epic.

"Uncle Charlie?"

"That's me kiddo. Let's get your luggage and we can be on our way.", saying so he picked one of my duffel bags and led me outside towards the cruiser.

There wasn't much conversation on our way. He only talked once and that was to inform me that I would would be taking the basement as my cousin Bella had the other bedroom. It really didn't matter to me and said ok.

The house was a small two storey one. Parked on the front was an extremely old Chevy truck all with a bulbous cabin. The thing looked very sturdy. Beside it was a covered car. Seeing me look at it, Charlie said that it was for me.

"Wait, you bought me a car?", I asked shocked.

"No kid. Got it delivered along with a parcel. It was addressed to you."

We unloaded the luggage and were going towards the front door with me in the lead. When I reached the door and was about to knock when Charlie said,"Don't bother, just open the door."

I opened the door only for it to hit someone in the face on the other side of it. I heard a thud of that person hitting to the floor and looked back to see Charlie drop my bags and we rushed inside to see a girl on the floor with a welt on her forehead. I picked her up bridal style and gently lay her on the couch while Charlie was panicking and was about to call 911. I got him to settle down and asked him to get a glass of water.

When Charlie promptly returned with a glass and I took the water and sprinkled some of it on her face.

"Oww! My head hurts.", she muttered before looking at me and asking,"Who are you?"

**So, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, fav and follow.**

**Yours truly harshamrknd**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I am very happy with the response that my story got. It has 11 favs and 24 follows and all this for only 925 words.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please read, review, fav and follow.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**This story is based after the 2nd Giant war (Annabeth dies) and during Twilight.**

**(Bella)**

I was having a good day. It has been a couple of weeks since I moved to Forks and for the first time my life felt complete. Edward was the one who made it complete. Even when I found out that he and his family were vampires, it didn't matter to me. All I knew was that I was irrevocably in love with him. Even though I knew that I never deserved him I still couldn't think of loosing him. I know that most people would think that I am taking a week old relationship too seriously but such is my love for him. So, overall life was good.

"Bella! Earth to Bella!"

"Huh! Oh! Sorry Alice. Just thinking."

"Nothing. So, what were you saying?"

"Bella love, Alice was saying that your entire future just disappeared.", Edward said with worry while sqeezing her hand lightly.

"But how can that be possible?"

"I don't know but something big is about to happen.", Alice said in a forboding tone.

After school, Edward dropped me at home and said that he would meet me tonight. As I was preparing dinner, I heard Charlie's cruiser pulling up in the driveway. As I was about to open the door to greet him, the door suddenly flew open and the next thing I knew was of me lying on the couch and a good looking boy staring at me with concern. I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

"Who are you?"

"You don't know who I am?", he asked in amusement.

Suddenly the boy was pushed aside as Charlie came into my view with a look of concern and worry.

"Bella honey, are you okay? Are you alright? Do you feel dizzy?"

"Dad, I am fine and I don't feel dizzy."

"Are you sure? I can call the Ambulance if you like. Its just been a week since the accident, you know."

"Wait, what accident?", asked the boy curiously.

I looked at Charlie questioningly while glancing at the boy. Charlie seemed to understand what I was asking about and hit his forehead with his palm.

"I totally forgot to tell you that he was coming today, didn't I?"

"Wait! This is Percy? The one you were talking about?"

"Yeah. Percy meet my daughter Isabella and Bella this is your cousin Percy."

"Hi! Didn't mean to be rude. Its just that I have never seen you before."

"That's okay. I didn't know about you before a week either."

"Umm.. dad, how come you never told me about aunt Sally before?"

"Let's just say we parted on bad terms.", he said rather sadly.

"But thats all past. So Bella! What's for dinner? I am starving and I bet Percy is too."

I got up from the couch and made for the kitchen wobbling on my feet but determined to set up dinner for all three of us. As I made it to the kitchen, I heard Charlie asking if Percy played any sports who started talking about some camp that he went to every summer that had all types of activities. Men will always be men, especially when it came to Charlie. I suddenly noticed a package on the table. I picked it up as I knew it was for Percy. It had been lying in the table for the past few days.

I took the package to the living room and gave it to Percy. He looked at me questioningly before taking it. He saw the cover and his eyes widened as he hurriedly tore it open to find a letter and car keys inside. He tore open the letter and started to read it. First his face showed worry and a frown which slowly morphed into a smile.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nah.. Just a letter from camp. They sent me the car outside as a gift."

Charlie's eyes bulged out at that and asked,"What? They 'gifted' you THAT car? What kind of camp is it again?"

"Hold on a second, that car is your?"

"Why are you calling it 'that car' repeatedly?"

"You too will say the same when you see it.", saying so I led the way outside.

As Charlie uncovered the car, I enjoyed the look of shock on his face as he saw it. It was understandable because who would give someone a Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Z51. I wouldn't have known anything about it if Edward hadn't stated its facts to me.

"455-hp, 6.2-liter V-8 engine with 6-speed automatic w/OD and auto-manual trasmission. This is my dream car.", exclaimed Percy.

"But explain me one thing Percy, how is this car even here?", I asked and then countinued at his puzzled expression,"I mean it hasn't been released into the market yet."

He was about to say something when Charlie asked,"Since when do you so much about cars Bella?"

"Edward told me about it. According to him, this car shouldn't be available in the market for atleast another 6 months."

"Relax Bella. The camp that I go to is owned by my father's family and they are very rich so I don't think it would be that difficult for them to get one.", Percy explained.

"Damn, they spoil you a lot kid.", stated Charlie to which Percy laughed and replied,"This is the first gift they have ever given me."

I was suprised at that. Why wouldn't they give him anything before now but suddenly give him one this expensive? I glanced towards Percy to see that he was in deep thought.

"Well, now that we have unveiled the car, we go inside and have dinner. Come on Bella, Percy."

We went inside and after I prepared some lasanga, we ate and went to bed with Percy taking the couch for tonight.

I waited till Edward came to get into bed. But the first thing he asked when he came was, "Why do you smell like the ocean?"

**Hope that you liked it. Please review, favourite and follow.**

**Yours truly harshamrknd.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know that I haven't uploaded in a while. For that I am sorry. From now on I will update once every 2 weeks.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please read, review, fav and follow.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**This story is based after the 2nd Giant war (Annabeth dies) and during Twilight.**

**(Bella)**

"Why do you smell like the ocean?", asked Edward as soon as he entered through the window. "Have you been to the beach? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Edward! No, I haven't been to the beach and will you stop interogating me?"

"Sorry, I was just worried that you had been to the beach without telling me. I ..."

"What happened?", I asked when Edward suddenly stopped mid sentence.

"Who else is in the house apart from you and Charlie?"

"My cousin, Percy. He came in the late afternoon. Why?"

"Its just that I heard a third heartbeat in the house. Thats all. Quick, he is coming up, act like you are asleep.", saying that he dissappeared from sight with a gust of wind.

I quickly got into the bed and lay still as if I was in deep sleep. Slowly the door of the bedroom opened to admit Percy into the room. He stood at the door for a minute as if checking for something. He then went to the window, looked outside and finally closed it. He then left the room closing the door behind him.

I lay on the bed in complete silence to make sure he won't come back when...(Tap...Tap...). i jumped at the sound and turned towards the window to see Edward hanging from it. I quickly got up and opened the window to let him in. He was scowling at something as he entered.

"What is it Edward?"

"Why would he come to your room in the middle of the night for apparently no reason?"

"Wait. Are you telling me that you don't know what he was thinking?"

"No. I can't hear his thoughts. Moreover his scent is the same as that of the ocean."

"Is his mind like mine? And what do you mean he smell like the ocean?"

"His mind is not like yours Bella. In your case ,I can't feel yours at all. But his, I knew that it was there but still couldn't read it as if something was blocking it."

"And what about his scent? Are you feeling thirsty because of it?", i asked worriedly as I didn't want my newest cousin to become vampire food. If he was as lucrative as I was to Edward then I didn't think Edward could stop himself.

"His scent doesn't feel like that of a human. I have to inform the others. You sleep well, alright?", Edward asked casually but I could hear the worry and anxiety in his voice. Suddenly the door flew open and there stood Percy.

**(Percy)**

I had just had some awesome lasanga I had ever tasted. Bella was an excellent cook but not as good as mom. I miss her and Paul. I lay thinking about Annabeth and how she would smile and call me 'Seaweed Brain' when I felt the hair on the back of my neck raise. At first I neglected it but as time passed I got the feeling that there was a monster nearby. Ever since Tartarus I was able to feel it when monsters were around.

I got up from the couch silently and reached into my pokect for Riptide. I slowly uncapped it and watched as it sprang to its full form. I checked the surroundings of the houe through the windows but didn't find anything out of ordinary. Suddenly I saw a streak come towards the house and then vanish out of sight.

Slowly opening the front door, I crept outside to find that Bella's window is open. It's then that I truly felt fear. What if Bella dies because of me? How will I be able to face Charlie? What did they ever do wrong for this to happen to them? It would all be my fault and I won't be able to bear with the guilt again. Annabeth's death was my fault but I won't fail Charlie or Bella.

I ran into the house and slowly made my way up the stairs and into Bella's room. And there I found ...nothing. I didn't understand. I knew I saw something come in through the window but there was no one here. I saw that Bella was asleep under the covers and no one else to be found in the room. Thinking, better safe than be sorry, I closed the window and made my way out of the room.

They are safe, I reassured myself and calmed my racing heart. Taking a deep breath, I was about to make my way downstairs when I heard tapping. I immediately knew that it was from the same window that I had just closed. I was about to go investigted when I heard the window being opened.

I crept upto the door as silently as possible and held my breath to listen what was going on.

"What is it Edward?"

"_Thats Bella's voice_", I thought, "_Who is she speaking to?_"

"Why would he come to your room in the middle of the night for apparently no reason?", a male voice said.

"Wait. Are you telling me that you don't know what he was thinking?"

_"Why would Bella expect this man to know what I was thinking? Does this monster have the ability to read minds?"_

"No. I can't hear his thoughts. Moreover his scent is the same as that of the ocean."

That sentence made my whole body freeze. Now I knew that whoever was inside was a monster.

"Is his mind like mine? And what do you mean he smell like the ocean?", Bella asked._ "What was she talking about the mind? What did she mean 'mind like mine'"_

"His mind is not like yours Bella. In your case ,I can't feel yours at all. But his, I knew that it was there but still couldn't read it as if something was blocking it."

"And what about his scent? Are you feeling thirsty because of it?", Bella asked worriedly.

_"What did she mean if the monster was thirsty?"_

"His scent doesn't feel like that of a human. I have to inform the others. You sleep well, alright?", the man said and I figured he must have some friends.

"This would be the best time to kill it.", I thought and threw the door open.

**So, Do you like it? If yes then please review, favourite and follow. If not then please review as to where I made mistakes.**

**Yours truly**

**harshamrknd**


End file.
